An input device of this type was previously proposed, for instance, in Patent Literature 1. This input device includes two touchpads. The touchpads each have an operating surface and are not parallel to each other. A convex is formed on a portion that is contact with the two touchpads. A palm rest is disposed at a position below the convex.